Wishes
by imblr
Summary: Hilary finally asks Kai about what happened at Tala's birthday night, but is Kai birthday wish about to come true?


**Disclaimer** I do not own Beyblade.

 **Today is Kai's birthday so why not post another birthday one shot? Excuse my lateness and there's a mushy scene further on, I'm quite meh on that.**

 **Chapter One** Birthday Boy

It's been a long time after Tala's birthday but Kai couldn't help to keep thinking about what happened that night. Ever since then, he noted that Hilary acted differently around him; she seemed to have stayed in her own bubble, hardly in the same room or looking at each other in the eye, and away from Kai personally he didn't know what to do. _Shit did she hear what I said?_ That was the only question that seemed to have strayed in his mind, however, it just issued another headache.

Groaning at the pain while he opened another pain reliever before swallowing it down with a glass of water, he stepped back into his room after his shower enjoying his solitude. Walking onto the cold wooden floor which sent chills up his spine Kai stood in front of his mirror, looking at the ageing guy he soon was to be, his muscles tensed at the cold air.

Double knotting the fabric that hung onto his hips he made sure his towel stayed there to then grab a spare one to dry his body, afterwards noticing the singular water droplets drenched from his hair he tried to dry his hair as much as he could with the towel.

A knock was heard at his door as he turned around to see it open, noticing it wasn't any of the guys to realise it was Hilary he dared to not say anything. She took a few steps in as she wore a cashmere cream v-neck dress which emphasized her breasts as the dress held onto her body like skin, as Kai couldn't help but look at her cleavage, to suddenly he remember he was only in a towel so he turned away continuing whatever he was doing.

Hilary walked in as colour rushed to her cheeks, she took her heels off to not ruin the surface of his bedroom flooring as she thought to herself sure she saw him topless many times but this time, he was only in a towel. Feeling like she stepped into his privacy she was about to walk out and wait for him downstairs, but then she saw the window open.

Being the type of girl she was she sighed "you're going to catch a cold like that," muttering under her breath as she paced to the other side of the room past Kai, her determination to close the window as she did she smiled to turn around to see he was facing her, she looked at him to notice the tip of his nose slightly pink.

Seeing how hopeless he was Hilary searched his room with her eyes to notice something he isn't using, frowning lightly.

"Sit down," ordering him to sit on the bed as she grabbed the hair-dryer left in the box, unboxing the black dryer looking for a place to plug in.

"You can plug it in there," Kai indicated to the extension wire near the bed, as Hilary walked over to crouch and unwire the wirings before placing it into its socket, standing back up Kai couldn't take his eyes off her. She let the blow dryer blow into the hair at full heat for a while to allow the dust to come out; adjusting the setting she then raked her fingers through his hair before blow-drying his damp hair.

Feeling at how soft his hair was Hilary continued to do what she knew wasn't harmless while Kai view was only her breasts, trying to let it get away as he looked away he felt his room get warmer as he allowed her soft small hands to massage his head.

"It's winter time now, just towel drying your hair you'll just earn yourself a cold and that's the last thing you need in this championship," listening to her advise him he couldn't help but notice she had changed since they're younger days, she seemed more reasonable, genuinely caring and honest not to mention grown up, physically which was definite in his eyes.

Her brown hair grew longer and wavy with curls at the ends whereas she decided a middle parting than her usual side, but it framed her small pale face he hadn't realise how doll-like she looked, especially with her big maroon eyes. Her skin stayed pale with a texture of colour to it, despite the loud blow dryer he could hear her humming a tune he couldn't tell, but enjoyed it as he closed his eyes.

"Even though you may have gone your way always know that we still support you, at least I know I do, Tyson usually stays bothered and annoyed but gets over it, Daichi shouldn't really have an opinion seeing he's young and all and Kenny seems to expect it," sitting there with closed eyes he listened and noticed her voice seemed more mature than when he first met her, it sounded comforting while he didn't bother to say anything but enjoy her company.

"But Kai," she stopped waiting for his indication for her to carry on; he assumed she may have wanted his approval to continue.

Hilary stood there blow drying Kai's hair while he simply appreciates. She enjoyed his company as she looked down at him, taking in the moment of looking at his face without the hair in the way she saw a couple of scars from his battles, his pale skin clean from a shave, his jawline prominent as his cheekbones dented in slightly but no blue shark fins.

"Hn," hearing him motion for her to continue she sets the blow drying to low feeling his hair become dryer and softer.

"You know the night on Tala's birthday before I slept into an oblivion," she paused as Kai body stiffened, he didn't know if she noticed but she took a deep breath in "I heard that you said something to me, but I couldn't make out what you said and whenever I saw you I didn't know whether to ask you or leave it or if you wanted to ignore it and move on, ok basically what I'm saying is, is that please could you repeat it to me?" Hilary asked as she stopped blow drying to begin finger brushing his hair gently to be happy with the results.

"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to like we could just ignore it all and well I could and just move on like normal," crouching to unplug the hair-dryer she quickly packed it back into the box before looking at him, Kai stood up as she blushed.

Standing there like a deer under the eyes of its predators she wondered if he was going to tell her, he stepped towards noticing she wasn't going to move or leave until he said something, so he stood in front of her. After it's been years his height against her would make anyone look short when you stand at 6'2'' obviously it wasn't that tall but against Hilary he liked it.

He leaned in as pulled her into his embrace, shortly after she hesitated to hug him back her arms were willing to do so, touching his bare skin she leaned her face against his chest hearing his heart beat.

"I said I love you." Muttering it silently under his breath so the two of them could just hear it, warmth blazed against his eyes and neck as he felt slightly embarrassed, feeling her lift her head to look up as his hand stayed at her waist wanting to feel her soft skin underneath the fabric he tried to ignore the thoughts.

He confessed to her again as she felt butterflies in her stomach, she didn't know how to feel but it wasn't what she was expected by far. She supposed there was something happening to him but living in two dissimilar countries it was hard for her to keep contact, especially with someone that prefers real talk than text messages.

She looked into his eyes knowing he was being honest, it didn't seem like he was joking with her- _well when did Kai ever joke around with people?_ She thought again.

Kai waited for her reply, it felt as if they were in their own time and space as she suddenly smiled deep enough for her right dimple to come out, he didn't know what that meant but it felt decent.

"I love you too." Hearing her say that back he felt something inside of him ignite, something he thought that went and never came back but he felt loved, it was something he hardly sensed and now it just started.

His hands caressed her body to slowly hold her body tighter inwards to his as she slightly tensed, but she didn't stop him. Her face faintly raised as he leaned in downwards to the point where the tip of their noses touched, her skin began to glow as her hands draped around his neck lightly massaging against the nape she heard him growl, he enjoyed the sudden sensation she gave to him as Kai quickly lifted her to push her lips against his.

Feeling the sudden softness like velvet of her lips against his he stepped backwards to keep a hold of her while her legs wrap against his hips, not asking for much Kai let go of her lips before sitting on the bed, keeping Hilary on his lap as he nuzzled against her neck to kiss her gently across her porcelain skin, he knew how easily she bruised and he loved the idea of leaving many kisses against her skin but he didn't want to go too far just yet, kissing across her throat to the other side Hilary moaned lightly at the sweet kisses before he moved to the spot behind her ear she felt extremely sensitive at, hearing her groan he swiftly covered her lips with his.

As soon as they're tongue touched he groaned, tasting her lips as they resembled a cherry-balm flavour she always coated her full lips with, his arms snaked around her small waist to hold her close and tight against him, he didn't want to let her go as soon as he felt his thirst for her grow deeper as she felt his hands gently hold her, while one of hers went to his hair but this time her nails slightly rubbed his scalp as he continued to passionately kiss her feeling her lips resembling the inside of a rose as her body perfectly melted into his.

She let go of the numbing kiss to catch her breath, breathing in heavily for a couple of seconds as she looked at him with her blurry eyes until he leaned in to place his lips onto her own again, moaning as her thumb rubbed against his cheek she heated under his touch. This time Kai wanted to divulge her at every moment, tentatively her hands moved to his chest as the other stayed on his shoulder, holding him tightly as Kai kept his grip before pulling the zipper of the dress down his hands moved across her bare back and hips feeling the sudden to have her naked body against his, but he knew he had it wait. Ever since Hilary joined the team she never had time to date or make time for herself.

"Birthday boy everybody is here for the party!" Tala barged into the room as they instantly let go, Hilary eyes looking slightly alarmed while her face sank into his neck, feeling the heat flash across her face as Kai caught his breath before sighing.

Tala looked at the two before realising what he walked in on, feeling some guilt he quickly closed the door and left.

Kai looked down at Hilary as he kissed her head, knowing tonight he wasn't going to let her leave with Tyson, he sat Hilary on the bed to zip her dress up again before he went to change, walking into the bathroom to put his face paint on and then with his clothing Kai sighed at the tense feeling he had down there but he simply ignored it, spraying his deodorant to pull the black shirt on as he headed back into his room.

Watching her lay on his bed before sitting up as he walked in, he watched her face to see her remember something, "Oh open my gift before anyone else's." Hilary choked out as she leaned to the other side of the bed to grab a black and red gift bag, moving closer to Kai again as she handed the bag over he took it before pulling out two boxes she had wrapped herself, one larger than the other.

"You didn't need to," Kai mumbled, he wasn't a fan for gifts clearly because they'd be stupid ones but he unwrapped the bigger present to see a box, noticing it was quite heavy he lifted the lid to reveal it was a fragrance set of the brand he only buys but he didn't know how she knew, looking back at her as she smiled lightly "I didn't know what to get you, I was going to make a scarf for you because of this weather but I don't think you'd wear it seeing that this weather doesn't bother you," hearing her other option he smirked at how much thought she went into buying him the gift.

He placed the set onto his desk as he got the smaller gift, perceiving again it was heavy, he unwrapped it before seeing the label of the box he glanced at her "Rolex? Seriously, Hils, they're expensive," he lifted the lid to disclose an all-black Rolex watch.

"I worked a couple of jobs to save money and I wanted it to be of some use for you so I thought why not a watch? And I kind of used my allowance but that'll be paid off anyway so don't worry about that... Oh, and make sure-." She was cut off as his lips merged with hers, moaning as her hands touched his shoulders before she broke the kiss.

She stood up as he straightened himself she began to button his shirt, leaving one from the top she pulled him closer to peck his lips, Hilary headed towards the door until she realised Kai wasn't with her. Turning around as she sat to put her heels back on she watched him put the watch on his left wrist, smiling in appreciation at the exact fit.

She couldn't help but admire him from afar as she felt genuinely happy for him and quite eager to wonder where this step would take them.

* * *

 **Ok, I'm going to stop there since this day is going to end soon, on the other hand, I hope that you liked this and please let me know what you think! I love reading reviews, oh and was the mushy scene bad? I don't know. Omg the back of my neck is killing me.**

 **Whoever reads this I wanted to ask, shall I post a Kai + OC or a Kai + Hilary pairing? Which one do you prefer?**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
